A Welcome Surprise
by fanofthisfiction
Summary: When a new arrival makes its debut, hopes for future peace are delivered to Kouka. Here's my story submission for the Summer of Love (2018), Show Me the Love Challenge.


Disclaimer: Akatsuki no Yona and its characters belong to Mizuho Kusanagi.

* * *

Happy Summer everyone! It's so exciting so many of you pledged for the Summer of Love, Show Me the Love Challenge. A BIG thank you goes out to Sakura's Unicorn and wingedmercury for being Betas for this story. Surprise everyone! It's for a new fandom! This story was written for a few who requested I try writing for Akatsuki no Yona, and because I felt I owed a Hak/Yona story to Tuvstarr's Lost Heart, who graciously wrote a Naruto story just for me, last year. Apologies, dear friend, it took me this long to finally come up with one to share with you in return. By the way, this was also written to fulfill the prompt: 'Welcome to Fatherhood' and to celebrate all the wonderful father's out there for Father's Day. May it be a memorable and happy day for all you dads!

And now for the story...

* * *

Locks of crimson hair clung to Yona's beautiful face, as sweat beaded at her temple. Hak lived to protect her and his love for her far exceeded any value he put on his own life. And so intense pain, indelibly etched in her brow, made his stomach tighten every time she shifted to get comfortable.

"I'm so sorry," the raven-haired man said, tense and angry at himself.

"H-Hak," she stammered between labored breaths, trying to placate him.

"This is all my fault," he told her, shaking his head and feeling incredibly guilty for not realizing until now what his precious Princess would need to endure.

"Don't be ridicul...Oh..Oh. OH! "

Yona's breath hitched and she let out a high-pitched groan. She clamped her eyes shut as the agonizing pain seared through her, and Hak's heart nearly stopped. Worried eyes fixated on her and it was impossible to hide his concern.

Stray tears slipped down her cheeks and he took in a breath, composing himself before he wiped the wetness from her cheeks with his fingertips. Gently holding her hand, he soothed her until the contraction passed.

"It's almost time," Yun announced, and Hak stiffened.

"Yona, relax for now, but during the next contraction, I need you to push with all your might."

She put on a brave face and nodded, preparing herself for the onslaught of pain.

In the meantime, Hak hung onto what little semblance of sanity he had. He absolutely hated watching helplessly while his wife suffered through this.

Briefly she relaxed, taking in a couple of deep breaths during the reprieve, before assuring her husband that all would be fine.

Seeing the love in her eyes, so full of emotion, Hak leaned in to kiss her temple.

A moment of peace was shared, but before Yona could get comfortable, another wave of pain shot through her, and the contractions increased in intensity. Her breathing became labored and desperate groans of agony echoed in the room, leaving Hak feeling powerless to help his most precious person.

"One more push," Yun finally announced, and with everything she had, Yona let out a heart-wrenching scream, breaking down in a fit of tears.

Hak's heart felt like it was ripped from his chest. He grasped for every sliver of willpower he had to remain calm for her. He didn't even register the hustle and bustle around him working feverishly to receive the delivery, until a newborn wail filled the air, shocking him back to the present. The sound of a baby -their baby- all at once, filled him with incredible joy. Yun brought the tiny infant swaddled in a soft blanket over to the two with a smile.

"Congratulations," he said, "it's a boy!"

Yona laughed as a few tears of happiness escaped. "Oh Hak," she exclaimed. "He's finally here."

Her stunned husband looked at the red-faced, shriveled, little newborn, and he instantly fell in love.

"Princess," he breathed. "You...you did good. I'm so..." Emotions were running so high that coherency was lost. "Thank you Princess," he said at last. "He's perfect," he smiled, pecking his wife on the cheek.

Yun transferred the baby into Yona's eager arms, and the little one immediately calmed, enjoying the warmth of his mother's body as she gazed down at him. Nothing but happiness shone on the faces of the new parents and Yun smiled brightly. His work was now done.

"I'll give you two some privacy while Yona nurses the baby and the two of you decide on a name," Yun said, heading for the door. "Call me when you're ready to introduce him to the others and I'll bring them in."

* * *

After being fed, their content little baby settled into Yona's arms, so she propped herself up to face the Happy Hungry Bunch. Hak proudly summoned them over, the Dragons gathering closely around the new parents to officially meet the latest addition to their family.

Tufts of red hair peeked out from the blankets that bundled the babe, but the little one's face remained obscured from view.

"Congratulations!" Kija was the first to speak. "We're so happy for you!"

"Yun mentioned you had a son," Jae-ha said with a smile.

Zeno asked, "Have you decided on a name?"

"Yes, and yes," Yona affirmed. Gingerly she adjusted the newborn in her arms, and unveiled him with a broad smile. "Yun, Shin-ah, Kija, Jae-ha, and Zeno... let me be the first to introduce you to our son, Hiryuu."

At the sound of his name, the baby opened his brilliant violet eyes for the first time, and the four Dragons stood paralyzed with disbelief as the fiery rush of the King's Call hit them head on, taking over their every sense, and leaving no doubt who this really was.

Kija's mouth almost fell to the floor, and he couldn't help but cry out in utter joy. "Hiryuu," he repeated, then reverently came before him and bowed deeply.

Jae-ha just stood in shock and stared. For once in his life, he was absolutely speechless. It took a few moments, but his brain finally began to process it all: his unusual draw to Yona, the fierce need to protect her, his undeniable attraction to Hak, and, of course, the Call of the King. It all seemed impossible, and yet, here it was, Hiryuu's spirit, a thousand times more potent than it ever was in Yona, residing now within Hak and Yona's young son!

 _Hiryuu..._ _  
_

Words continued to fail him as he stared at the new prince, but looking up at his fellow-Dragons, it was evident he wasn't alone. Their faces displayed it all: shock, renewed hope, and most of all, immeasurable joy.

Zeno was the first to compose himself. "Welcome, little Hiryuu," he said with a tear in his eye. "Thank you, Misses and Big Brother."

"Young Prince, it will be my deepest honor to serve you," Kija announced, bowing once again, and prompting Shin-ah, Jae-ha, and Zeno to do the same.

At that, Hak squeezed Yona's hand. His thoughts drifted back to their discussion earlier-Yona had chosen Hiryuu as the baby's name, and although he couldn't explain it, something about it felt right, and he agreed. Inwardly he smiled. If the Dragon's response was anything to go by, their closest friends found the name fitting too, and they were already growing attached to him.

"Congratulations, and welcome to fatherhood," Kija patted Hak on the back. "Hiryuu," he murmured. "He's...he's quite a little miracle," he said, trying not to get too emotional or give too much away.

"Thanks, Kija," Hak replied with pride.

For Hak and Yona, their newborn was the biggest blessing anyone could bestow upon them. Created out of love, and adored by the fierce Dragon protectors, something about him hinted that perhaps this baby's birth was the new beginning everyone in Kouka Kingdom had been waiting for.

As for the Dragons, little Hiryuu's arrival, couldn't have come at a better time. It was clear he possessed great potential to not only to be the leader who could secure peace in all the lands, but with a little luck, he might just become the first person to live out the dream of helping the next generation thrive, without the use of war.

~ The End

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I was going to change the name of Hak and Yona's baby to something other than Hiryuu but after doing some research I actually felt there was nothing more fitting.

Here's the meaning I found on Babynology:

"A loving a domestic boy who loves tranquility and comfort. One who works well with others to discuss things and who is confident and good at healing. One who is charming, intelligent, serene, generous, and cooperative."

So what you think? What would you have named their baby?

I'm new to this fandom but from what I've read, Yona is the reincarnation of the Dragon God Hiryuu. Something in me wonders if there's more to her than just that fact though, and if she and Hak actually have a higher purpose. I could be completely wrong, but this thought sprouted the idea for this story.

* * *

Hey, Naruto fans, I know this is far from what you were expecting from me. But today I'd like to announce I'll be hosting a One Day SasuSaku One Shot Challenge for Sasuke's birthday on July 23rd. You can thank the lovely Sakura's Unicorn for this, as it was her request to consider doing something for SasuSaku month that inspired me to act on this. The theme is... you guessed it! SasuSaku love. All members of the FRM are invited to join in on the fun. Hopefully this story proves that even if you are new to a fandom, you can still give writing for it a try.

As a reminder, positive constructive reviewing is the best gift you can give an author. Thank you to: 8ouji-Rui, Colorless Butterfly, een nich, Emma Raye, Fxreflies, iBloo, Lady The Warrior, MLLu, Pixie07, Poodie, Raineya, SakuraAndSasukeLove00, Sakura's Unicorn, Tuvstarr's Lost Heart, violinstwriter23, whattadragg, wingedmercury, yara9292, and Yengirl for your pledges for this Challenge. And to the wonderful readers out there, I hope you'll take the time to check out their stories along with others, and spread positive constructive reviews like crazy this summer! For easy access to entries for this and other Show Me the Love Challenges, please visit my C2 Account.

Additionally, if positivity and constructive feedback resonates with you, I invite you to visit my Profile Page to see if joining the Fanfiction Review Movement is something you'd like to do.

In closing, I'll be accepting pledges for the SasuSaku Love Show Me the Love Challenge until July 16, 2018, so PM me if you're interested.

Thanks for reading everyone, and a super big thanks to all those who review and continue to do so! You're the best!

~Fanofthisfiction


End file.
